1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing degree of integration and increasing performance of semiconductor devices such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), various types of metal films are used as electrodes, wires, and the like. Among them, for a gate electrode or a capacitor electrode of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a metal carbide-based or metal nitride-based metal film is often used in terms of oxidation resistance, electric resistivity, a work function, and the like (JP 2011-6783 A).